


World Tour

by SinzutheGreat



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Friendship, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Summer Vacation, Why won't Nomura just let these dorks hang out?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinzutheGreat/pseuds/SinzutheGreat
Summary: After defeating both the Heartless and Organization XIII, saving all the Worlds, and making it back home, Sora, Riku, and Kairi decide to spend their summer vacation just like they planned to before all the madness happened: Exploring all the worlds beyond their own.





	World Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Riku and Kairi discuss their summer plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Dream Drop Distance happens, like, a week after KH2. So when you think about it, the ending scenes from KH2 were the only times the Destiny trio was actually together before the last act of KH3. This fic will ignore the existence of Dream Drop Distance because by gosh I want these dorks to have fun getting into shenanigans in Disney worlds.

Almost two years ago, Sora, Riku, and Kairi hatched a plan to sail across the ocean to whatever strange and amazing worlds might lie beyond the horizon. In hindsight, there were multiple flaws with the plan, and even if there weren't, the whole thing was interrupted by the Destiny Islands being swallowed up by Darkness. After seemingly endless days of searching, wandering, worrying, and fighting, the trio was finally together again for the foreseeable future.

Which meant they could finally go on that trip across all the strange and amazing worlds!

"Sora, you cannot be serious about this."

The trio had gathered at their usual spot by paupu tree on the play island. Sora had brought them over the moment they'd all finished their last final exams (for even universe-saving heroes had to go to school) to talk about their summer plans. The very first idea he pitched was a road trip across the worlds.

"I'm completely serious, Riku." Sora thumbed through a spiral notebook - a copy of Jiminy Cricket's journal recounting the adventures he'd been audience to. "This whole thing started because we wanted to visit other worlds, remember? And now we're friends with people who have an actual spaceship!"

"He's right, you know," Kairi said with a nod. "Besides, it's not fair that you guys got to visit all those cool worlds while I just sat around waiting." There was a moment of uncomfortable, guilty silence.

Riku brushed sighed and brushed some silver hair out of his face. "Alright, you make a good point. So, Sora, how exactly are we going to contact Disney Castle so we can actually get the Gummi Ship?"

"That's easy." Sora flashed one of his signature cheesy smiles, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was some sort of gadget that seemed to be made of Gummi blocks. "Chip and Dale gave me this when me and Riku got back to the Light Realm. They called it a 'Gummiphone.' It's a phone that can call people on other worlds!"

Riku nodded. Sora wasn't exactly known for his foresight, so this was pretty impressive.

"I'm not sure how to use it, but that's what they told me it does."

Ah. There it was.

Kairi snatched the journal out of Sora's hand. "Well, you take some time to figure out how that phone thing works, and Riku and I will pick out some cool worlds to visit."

Thus began a ten-minute span of time where Sora fiddled with the different buttons and options presented by his deceptively-small device (accidentally discovering a built-in camera in the process), while Kairi and Riku looked through the journal and made mental notes of all the silly things Sora had done on his adventures that they could pester him over later.

Suddenly, the Gummiphone started making a noise. "Whoa, I think I got it working!"

Riku and Kairi leaned over to see the screen just as a picture of one chipmunk engineer appeared. "Hey, Sora! You finally called!"

Sora laughed self-consciously. "Hi, Chip. Sorry it took so long. There isn't really tech like this on the islands."

A second voice called from off-screen, "What's that, Chipper?"

"Sora's on the phone! C'mon over and say hello!"

Dale promptly ran onto the screen. "Heya, Sora!"

"Hey, Dale! So, I was wondering if I could borrow the Gummi Ship for a while."

Chip scratched his head contemplatively. "Well, Donald and Goofy are off on vacation with their families, and the King has his own personal ship, so the Highwind's available right now. What do you need it for?"

"Me, Riku, and Kairi are going on a trip across all the worlds, but we kind of don't have our own ride."

"That sounds like fun! I think we can get it to you," Dale said cheerfully.

Sora's face lit up. "For real!?"

"For real! Just make sure you don't damage it too bad."

Chip smiled and nodded. "We can send it to the Destiny Islands remotely. Do you have someone to drive it?"

Sora immediately looked over at Riku, who rolled his eyes. "I've had a driver's license for, like, a month."

"But you were really good at driving that hovercraft thing when we were fighting Xemnas!"

"That's not... Ah, fine." Despite his buzzkilling exterior, Riku was actually excited by the idea visiting the worlds when he wasn't on a mission. "Sure, I'll drive. If Donald can do it, how hard can it be?"

And so the three friends sailed off the play island, packed their things, said their goodbyes, and the next morning found an absurdly out-of-place spaceship waiting for them in a secluded corner of the islands. One excited to go adventuring with his friends, one anxious to go on her first proper adventure, and one hoping the other two wouldn't be too embarrassing. With a book full of memories to guide them, they departed their homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the adventure! I haven't written anything in a long while, so I really hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
